


W is for Worship

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/69313.html">Teal'c Alphabet Soup</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Worship

There were many doubts in Teal'c's mind, confusing whirls of patterns of words uttered by Apophis, his lord, that clashed and clattered against other smooth lies he'd heard the god tell the other Divine Ones. Usurpers, he knew, and worthy only to be crushed under Apophis' foot. Still, if a god lied to another god, how could his words be trusted?

Teal'c was yet young. He shook off the questions, but kept them hidden in his heart, averted his eyes as was only proper.

_You shall kneel in the presence of your master, your lord, your god._

Even as First Prime, first among Apophis' Jaffa, Teal'c bent his knee innumerable times. He forced his body into an obeisance he no longer felt, kept his secrets carefully restrained. Even a human slave could be crafty, dangerous, and Apophis was no slave, no fool, and wary of even his most trusted and loyal servant.

He would bide his time, wait for the right moment, and make his move.

_You shall dwell on the glory of your lord and rejoice in his favor._

His house a ruin. His wife and son banished to exile. His fate thrown in with aliens and strangers.

Had he made the right decision? At this moment, he was almost sure he had not, and yet there still remained the same feeling that had prompted him to take up his staff weapon against his brothers. He had already seen confirmation of Apophis's fallibility, his weakness and futile attempts to control what was beyond his reach. The Nox had easily evaded all of Apophis's clumsy maneuvers, and he was certain that there would be a way to defeat him entirely, someday.

No. He had chosen right. Now he must bear the consequences and try to set this right.


End file.
